


Scrambled

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggpreg, Flangst?, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Incomplete, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Short One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Castiel lays an egg and Dean's mind is completely fried. No pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a complete story. I want to make that clear. Unfortunately I have no intentions of completing it anytime soon, if ever. I still love what I've written so far so I had to share. In my opinion, it works as a one shot. The kind that make you want to pull your hair out because the author leaves you hanging, but still. I have so many of these short stories lying around and I hope I'll be able to finish them one day. I hope you enjoy this one and aren't too upset that it ends abruptly.

Dean trudged through the front door, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it over the couch. His boots scraped across the floor as he made his way to the kitchen; pulling open the fridge door. He rested his head against the cool surface for a moment savoring the soothing feel on the small cuts littering the left side of his face. Turns out, that even if you’re not a ghost, rock salt is still a pretty shitty thing to get shot with. Especially when you take half a load to the shoulder and face. He wiped some of the dirt from his brow and squinted, seeing the last beer hidden in the back. He sighed in relief and pulled it out, popping the can open and drinking it all in one go. After the night they just had, he needed it. All he wanted to do was climb in bed, wrap his arms around his angel and pass out. No shower, no conversations, no nothing. Just sleep.

Cas was usually good about not asking him questions about the hunt until he was ready to talk about it. He would just slot himself next to Dean on the bed and allow his grace to roam over his mate. Fixing his injuries while rubbing his hands through Dean’s hair as he slept it off. Kind of like how his mom used to when he was small and would get sick. When he walked into the room he was unsurprised to see Cas draped over the bed in only a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and just a little bit of drool escaping his lips. Something about the scene made Dean’s heart fluttter. Cas didn’t usually sleep much. Sometimes not at all, but lately he had been taking naps throughout the day and sleeping at least seven hours a night so it wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurance to come home to these days. 

Along with the sleeping came excessive eating, mood swings that found Dean stuck in the middle of the Sahara desert for three hours with no water or food one Tuesday afternoon and an overactive angel sex drive. Not that Dean was complaining about the last one, but it was pretty hard to keep track of demons and monsters when you had someone rutting against your leg, begging to be filled for the third time in two hours. He was only human. A man needed recovery time.

With this last hunt, both he and Sam had been distracted for the better part of a week. Now that it was over, he could focus on figuring out what was wrong with his boyfriend. It was still weird for him to call Cas that even after two years of being together and even if it was only in his mind. 

Dean quietly pulled off his boots and stripped out of his clothes leaving him in just a shirt and boxers. He would just have to go the night with his injuries because he didn’t want to disturb Cas. He had a nasty laceration across his leg that made him hiss out in pain when he moved the wrong way, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. Bobby had bandaged it up well. Dean carefully climbed in next to Cas, gently maneuvering the snoring angel to rest his head on his chest and floating off into dreamland shortly after.

Dean lazily drifted back to consciousness several hours later, stretching both arms up. He flopped over hoping to snuggle into Cas and snatch a few more minutes of sleep. He frowned when instead of being greeted with a warm body, he fell flat on the cold sheets. Dean blinked and saw Cas sitting upright at the edge of the bed staring at him in that creepy Cas sort of way. 

“What are you doing up so early?”, he asked yawning.  
Castiel folded his hands in his lap like he always did when he was nervous about something. “Dean, we need to talk.”

Cas had just uttered the four most dreaded words in the history of relationships. It was way too early for this.Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers over the corners of his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. We can talk. Do you think you could fix me up first? I’m hurting pretty bad.” He winced as he sat up. Cas’s mouth twisted into a tight line of disapproval as pulled up the back of Dean’s shirt and saw the extent of his injuries.  
“You should have woken me. I would have healed you sooner.”, he scolded.

“It’s not that bad. I’ve had worse.”, Dean said shrugging it off. He had one of those rub some dirt in it type of attitudes and Cas was always angry at him for not taking better care of himself. Dean was by no means fragile, but he was more vulnerable than he cared to admit. Cas understood that it was all a part of the job and Dean had come home on the brink of death more times than they could count so a few bruised bones and cuts were minor in comparison. He lifted his hand and allowed the soft glow of his grace to move over Dean. 

Now that he was fully awake and feeling better, Dean immediately noticed how worn out Cas looked. His eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying and his shoulders were hunched. Cas didn’t cry. Ever. 

He was stunned to see Cas break down into more tears, launch himself across the gap between them and wrap his arms around Dean’s middle, burying his face in his chest. Dean awkwardly patted his head in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Cas, what’s going on?”

“Promise you won’t be angry.”, Cas murmured, his voice muffled by his close proximity to Dean’s chest. After that statement, Dean’s mind jumped to a million different conclusions at once. Maybe Cas was breaking up with him and felt bad about it. Maybe he decided that he couldn’t take the hunting lifestyle anymore and wanted to be with someone of his own kind. Dean wouldn’t blame him if he did. Maybe he cheated on him. He tensed at the thought of Cas being with someone else. He shook off the urge to punch something and forced himself to calm down. 

“I won’t get mad.”, he promised although they both knew it was probably a lie. Dean raised his one eyebrow as he watched Cas cross the room and retrieve a bundle wrapped in a soft green blanket that Dean had never seen before from one of the laundry baskets. Cas held the blanket to his chest before gently placing the bundle on the bed. His eyes met Dean’s and he peeled back the top layer.

Dean’s eyes widened comically. “What is that?”  
“It’s an egg.”, Castiel said slowly. Dean’s eyes darted rapidly back and forth between the bundle and Cas. 

“I can see that Cas. I mean what the hell is it doing here? Where did it come from?”  
Castiel sighed. “The entire process is more complex than I have time to explain, but in the simplest terms, I laid it.”  
“You laid it?”, Dean repeated numbly.  
“Yes. This morning at precisely 3:41 a.m.” Cas scooped up the giant egg and cradled it in his arms. “Say hello to our son.”, he said beaming at Dean. 

By that point, Dean’s mind was completely fried. No pun intended. This...this was more than he could handle by himself. He needed back up. 

“Dean? Are you alright?”, Cas asked placing a hand on his shoulder after a few minutes of silence.

Dean flinched away from Cas’s touch and jumped off the bed. He covered his mouth with both hands and took in a deep breath. “Okay.”, he said pacing around the room. “Okay. Just...you just stay here. And I’ll be back.”, he rambled before walking out. He stopped at the door and looked at Cas like he was going to say something more, but instead held up a staying hand and continued out the door muttering something about Sam and Bobby. 

Cas sighed to himself and placed a palm on the egg’s golden shell sending out waves of calm and contentment. “Your father will be back soon little one. Do not worry.” He smiled when the egg rocked back and forth ever so lightly at the sound of his voice.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

“You’re kidding right?”  
“I’m serious Sam. Cas has gone off the deep end. He thinks he laid an egg and there’s a kid in there...my kid.”, he added with a gulp.  
“Sit down boy, you look like you’re about to fall over.”, Bobby ordered, coaxing him into a chair.

Sam frowned. “Did he actually show it to you? I mean, what does it look like?”, he asked.  
“Yeah, yeah. I saw it. It’s about this big.”, Dean replied distractedly; molding his hands to fit the approximate size of the egg. “And it looks like he robbed a giant golden goose’s nest or something.” 

“I don’t know Dean. I never read anything about angels reproducing. I guess I kinda thought they were created all at once and that was it. Bobby?”, he asked turning his attention towards the older hunter.

Bobby raised his eyebrows with a bewildered look on his face. “Beats the hell outta me. I have some books we can look through and a few friends we can call. Maybe there’s something there.” 

Sam nodded and Bobby hefted himself up on his cane which he used frequently around the house these days and went off to his library. 

Dean buried his face in his hands. “We’ve got to get him in therapy Sam. How do you even find a shrink for someone older than the entire planet? There’s not enough Freud in the world to explain the crap he’s been through.”

Sam pulled up a chair and sat down next to Dean. “Dude, relax. We don’t know what’s real and what’s not right now. Cas hasn’t ever lied to us before. He has no reason to start now.”

“Are you telling me that you honestly think Cas isn’t completely insane? That he was pregnant and laid a friggin egg?” Dean said, voice rising and cracking on the last part.

Sam took a deep breath. “What I’m saying is, there’s a possibility.”, he settled on. “If Cas is telling the truth then Dean...you’re going to be a dad. You and Cas are having a baby.” His voice was full of wonder and disbelief.

Dean sucked in a breath at the realization. Sam was right. He could potentially be someone’s _father_. Dean was always the first one to defend the way John had brought them up. It can't have been easy losing their mother and having his entire world torn apart. But even Dean could admit that they both were probably messed up from the years of being on the road and never having a moment’s peace or a normal childhood. At least he had a mom for four years. Sam had only had one for about four seconds. Even so, what did he know about raising kids? And diapers, and formula, or whatever it was that babies ate. Being a Winchester and a Campbell meant that he was practically born with a bright red target on his back. How was he supposed to protect an infant who would be subject to the same fate?

“Oh hell, I’m screwed.”  
“Yup. Pretty much.”, Sam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> -peeks out from behind corner- Are you mad at me? Subscriptions are probably out, but COMMENTS and kudos are still loved and appreciated :) Tell me what you think even if you just want to yell at me for not finishing my stories on time.


End file.
